1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transmission devices, and particularly to a transmission device having an overload protection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
When a transmission of a motor is overloaded it will blow a fuse. To replace the fuse is time consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transmission device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.